Flight 143
by delenaforewood
Summary: Takes place one month after episode 3x14 Dangerous Liasons. Elena's safety is in jeapordy yet again only this time she and Damon do something they have never done before... Run. Will not follow the show. Delena fluff and adventure.
1. Warning and Flight

AN: This is my first fanfiction! I love Delena and was so mad after Dangerous Liasons that my friend and I decided to write a fanfiction of what could possibly happen if they ever decided to run instead of facing Klaus everytime he wants Elena. Hope this fluff helps fill the void for all the Delena goodness that is currently missing from the show! Big thanks to my friend who helped write and edit this! (rgbsportsgirl). Without her this story definitely wouldn't exist or ever be shared with the rest of you.

Chapter One: The Warning and The Flight

Elena Gilbert sat in her window seat over looking her green front yard, reflecting on the month since the house warming party for the Mikaelson family. She and Damon had somewhat reconciled after she told him he cared too much and he slept with Rebekah. They had agreed that Stefan was too confused at the time to do a sufficient job of protecting her and that Damon's one night stand was going to stay that way. It was still somewhat awkward between the two of them, but they moved forward the best they could and he was giving her a little more space to make her own choices. But Damon is still Damon and she knew that she was never going to be completely in control of her life; at least where her safety is concerned.

Caroline has been missing Tyler and hoped he would be home soon, all the while fending off advances from Klaus as he tried to charm her. She has been spending more time with Matt to take her mind off things and he has been trying his best to keep life as normal as he can for the vampire barbie. She and Elena have been trying to stay at school and so far its been okay being in class and around humans instead of hybrids, Originals, and thousand year old witches. Non of the Originals have died yet so no one has any idea if Klaus will die or not and are still trying to figure out if Mama Witch had been bluffing all along. Damon really didn't want anyone kick starting a new, potentially deadly dilemma any time soon since the coffin one was almost a disaster, so Stefan had left town to try to figure out if he wanted to be a bunny killer again because he was not needed at the time being and figured it would be good to do some soul searching.

Alaric had made a full recovery and Elena had driven him back to the house the day after the party. He was somewhat upset when he found out that Elena had gone without him, despite his having just barely surviving another near death experience the night before, and that she had talked to Ester alone. But he quickly got over it and went back to grading his student's papers and keeping food on the table for the two of them. She saw him walk to his car and drive off toward town and the Mystic Grill to most likely have a Saturday evening drink with the king of day drinking himself. Elena signed and got up to go put some laundry in the washer when she felt a sudden breeze.

"Okay Barbie took the whole Klaus rejection thing one step to far so we need to book it 'cause Klaus is now fuming and searching for his human blood bag."

Elena turned toward the familiar voice of Damon Salvatore and watched as he tore her closet door open and dug around for her biggest duffel bag.

"Whoa slow down! What happened and why does Klaus need me this time?"

"Caroline was at the Grill picking Matt up from his shift and I was at the bar. Klaus waltzes in like he always does and tries to chat her up. Same old act he has been using since the ball, until he says that if she doesn't start to reconsider a relationship, that he will just compel her to love him and make her never think of Tyler again." Damon paused searching Elena's eyes and then continued, "So she made a scene as only Caroline would dare to do, dragged him outside by his ear, and proceeded to shout about what a dick he was and that she would never love someone so self centered and cruel. Let's just say Klaus doesn't take the combination of rejection and public embarrassment too well. So he storms back into the Grill and grabs me by my collar and says, and I quote 'Elena better be ready to never be seen or heard from again because Caroline just bought her a life sentence as my hybrid secret ingredient supply.'" Damon watched her process all that he had just told her and waited for her to find her voice.

"What do you think we should do," she said in a very small voice, fear evident in her eyes.

"There is only one option at this point. If he is really hell bent on taking you away forever...run." Elena immediately snapped into action and began helping Damon dump clothes into her duffel bag.

"Do you have a place in mind of where you want to hide me?" Elena asked as she ran into her bathroom to grab her hairbrush and other essentials.

"Somewhere remote and warm. I need a vacation from this one horse town anyway and I figured you weren't really into the whole ice hotel and penguins type environment," he said with his signature smirk making an appearance on his gorgeous face.

"You guessed right. How long have you known that he is coming to get me? Elena asked. "Oh my God!"

"What? What's wrong? Is he outside?" Damon said in a panic as he blurred to the window to check.

"Does Alaric know?" Elena exclaimed her filled with panic. "I can't just leave him without giving him some idea where I am going to be and if I'm even okay!"

"That's what you are worried about? Your history teacher slash legal guardian? Elena an Original, turned hybrid is coming to abduct you from your home and take you away to use your blood to create and army and god knows what else!" Damon looked completely exasperated at her simple worry.

"Damon! He is all that I have left that even resembles family! Of course I'm concerned! Did you happen to catch him on your way here because if you didn't I'm going to have to find away to tell him that it was you that took me and not Klaus so he doesn't go crazy and try to find me, or worse yet, avenge my disappearance!"

"We can call him on the way to the airport but we don't want Klaus to have any idea of where you might be, where you are heading, or if I am with you." Damon grabbed her stuffed bag off of the bed and started to walk toward the door, but Elena seemed to be frozen. He turned back, set the bag down, and pulled her into his warm embrace. "It's going to be okay Elena. You know that I won't let him take you and I will die before he is within even five feet of you again." He put his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "We can do this but it will only work if I have your complete trust."

"I trust you with all my heart Damon. Okay, let's go."

Damon picked up Elena's bag and then grabbed her and blurred out the open window, headed straight for his car.


	2. The Airport

AN: Here is chapter two! I hope everyone likes it! I don't currenly have any reviews on this story but I would really like to know what all you readers think so far... I don't really want to reveal where I'm going with this yet and I am curious to see what you think is going to happen. Also there are some easter eggs in this chapter where I refer to other things that I have read and or watched in the past and I will give recognition in my next author's note if you guess where any of them are from! Enough of my rambling, enjoy chapter two!

Chapter 2 The Airport

Damon through the duffel in the backseat of his Camaro and made sure Elena was comfortably seated on the passenger's side with his cell phone in hand before blurring to the driver's seat and flooring the car. Elena was unfazed by Damon's reckless driving and was calmly telling Alaric that she and Damon were going on a bit of a vacation. She couldn't tell him all the details or even if he was going to hear from her again in the immediate future but he seemed to pick up by her stressed undertone that it had something to do with Klaus and he didn't ask any questions, only telling her to take care of herself.

Meanwhile Damon made it to the boarding house in record time and was just about to open his door and blur into the house when Elena touched his arm.

"Why are we here? I thought we were headed straight for the airport to make our great escape?" Elena looked really puzzled and her face was just too cute so he laughed.

"Unless you want Klaus to find us by my credit card trail because I had nothing but a black button down and jeans to wear, I thought it would be best to make a detour for a few moments to get some other clothes. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go frantically pack enough clothes to last me until that hybrid jerk is finally dead." And with that he blurred up to his room leaving Elena in the running car.

Damon was back in the circle drive with a bag slung over his shoulder in less than five minutes.

"Could you make sure that I stuck your passport in your purse? I don't have time to get you a fake one right now and not having one would be an incredible inconvenience," he smirked and tore out of the driveway toward the highway. Elena dug through her shoulder bag and retrieved the passport and marveled at Damon's ability to not only think ahead but to do it without her knowledge.

"So where are we going to be incognito? Please don't say the Amazon rainforest." Elena made her dislike of the wet and wild jungle quiet clear with the frown on her face. Damon laughed.

"Do you really think that _the_ Damon Salvatore would be caught dead in the middle of a disease filled forest? No internet, hunting and foraging for food, your lack of knowledge of my preferred lifestyle is almost offensive." His eyes glinted with mischief.

"Are you just going to keep up the banter or are you going to put me out of my misery and tell me where exactly you plan on hiding me away?" Elena glared at his impish expression and proceeded to cross her arms and wait for his response.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Elena slapped his arm, "Ow! I'm trying to drive here! That was uncalled for!"

"No it was, you were being your smart ass self again." and with that Elena turned away and stared out at the passing landscape. Her mind began to run through all the possible places that Damon could be taking her, but none of them seem quite right for the predicament they were in. All she knew was that it was warm and isolated. She was fighting an internal battle about leaving her childhood town behind. Her rational side told her that it was for the greater good and in her own best interests, but she couldn't help but be saddened by all the people she loved that she was leaving behind without a proper fair well. On the other end of the spectrum she was somewhat excited for the new adventures that were just around the corner. She had never left the country before and had always wanted to travel, but she never thought it would be under these circumstances. She let out a sigh and decided that she wasn't going to let Damon see that this was more difficult for her than she let on earlier in her bedroom. It was one less worry for him to not have to talk her out of a funk.

Damon let her sort out her emotions in her head and continued to focus on the road for the next several hours. He knew that when she was angry it was best to let her cool off a little before trying to make amends. He also knew that Elena might be lashing out at him because she was under stress from Klaus yet again and needed to let it out. He was not only a big boy but a vampire so he could pretty much handle anything that she threw his way. He looked for the nearest exit sign and saw that they were almost to the North Caroline boarder. He wanted to take the first flight out of Raleigh-Durham International. He didn't want to go to an airport in Virginia because it was too easy for Klaus to call a hybrid and dispatch them to every major airport in the state. He saw the sign for Dansville and decided to tell Elena that they had about an hour and a half before they had to ditch the car and get plane tickets to his yet to be determined exotic location. He let Elena believe that he had a spot picked out because he didn't want her to worry more than she already was. His plan was to look at the outgoing flights board and then compel someone at the ticket counter to get him on the first flight that was leaving within the next forty five minutes. Security wouldn't be an issue either for the obvious reasons and they wouldn't be checking any of their luggage. As soon as the plane hatch closed and they started to taxi for take off Damon would be able to breath again. There was nothing else going on in his head at the moment besides getting Elena and himself on the next flight out of the country as smoothly as possible.

"I know you still might be fuming over there at my snide comment, but we are about an hour and a half away from the airport and I need you to be ready to make a run for it as soon as I park the car. We need to get to the ticket counter and out of here ASAP because I don't know if Klaus knows you are gone yet," Elena looked at him and immediately saw in his eyes that he was sorry and was just trying to lighten the mood a little with his snarky remark.

"Okay," she smiled a little at his caring expression, "You are forgiven by the way. I'm sorry, I over reacted a little. I trust you and I was just trying to have a little bit of control but I realize that you are just trying to keep as much stress off me as possible and I appreciate it." Damon was amazed at how good she had gotten at seeing through his comments and remarks. She saw right through the sarcasm and straight to his true intentions.

"You know that I always will put the stress on myself before I even consider burdening you with any of it," He smiled one of his very rare but breath taking true smiles and turned back to the road.

They continued to make small talk as they approached the exit for the airport. Elena was a little more relaxed and was beginning to get used to the idea of hiding away for a while. I mean what girl wouldn't want the super sexy Damon Salvatore willing to do anything and everything to keep you safe and happy? Elena smiled to herself as Damon asked if she was hungry or needed anything before they got on the plane for the third time in the past hour.

"Are you sure you don't need me to get you a bottle of water or a granola bar? Maybe you want some coffee or an ice cream?" Elena cut him off.

"Damon look at me," She waited for him to make eye contact before continuing. "I am fine. You don't need to worry about me so much. I really do love that you care this much but I feel like you are stifling me with your concern. You will be the first person to know if I need food or anything else. Don't stress yourself out anymore than you already are worrying about little things."

Damon let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "You're right Elena, I'm sorry. I know that this is hard on you and I just want to make this as painless as possible. I really do care, like a lot." A small smile was playing at the corners of his mouth as he pulled into a parking spot in the crowed airport parking structure. "Alright lets get this crazy show on the road!"

Elena smiled and opened her door to go get her bag out of the trunk, but Damon was already there and effortlessly hoisted both heavy looking bags over his shoulders and started to walk toward the elevator at a quick pace. Elena dashed to catch up and made sure that she had her passport, and all electronics within easy reach for security check in. Damon pushed the button and with a ding the elevator doors opened and he ushered her inside with his hand casually resting on the small of her back.

As the doors were closing he tensed. "Whats wrong?" Elena asked as her mind began to run through possible scenarios that could be happening.

"Before the doors closed I heard a conversation from what sounded like two of Klaus' sired beasties. From the snippit I heard they are here to be on the lookout for you, but I don't think they know you're here already and I want it to stay that way." He began digging in her bag and pulled out a hoodie. "Put this on and the sunglasses in your purse and take my hand. We are going to make it look like you had a rough night and have a massive hangover."

"Damon! Really is that the best you can come up with? If that's the road you want to go why don't I just barf on your shoes to make it look realistic? Sometimes I wonder what your mother would think of you..." But despite her grumbling Elena did as he said.

"Sorry princess but that's all I can come up within the minute and a half until we are thrust back into the mass chaos of a busy international airport! Do you really want to know the other option that I thought of in that time frame? 'Cause let me tell you being a hungover party girl is definitely the better of the two." And with that Elena thrust her arms through the sleeves and put on the hood as well as the dark sunglasses without another word just as the door slid open. Damon took her hand and started to guide her through the sea of people that all seemed to be in a hurry.

They made it to to ticket counter without an issue but Damon was still as tense as ever as he tried to be patient with the stupid tourists that asked all the same questions. Using his exceptional hearing he was also scanning the crowded room for any sign of the hybrids. Elena was standing slightly in front of him, so that he shielded her from view, and was trying not draw attention to herself or have a panic attack.

It was finally their turn at the counter and the woman with a forced smile and too much make up asked Damon what his flight number was or how else she could help him today. She seemed to pick up on the fact that Damon was the leader of the two and didn't even acknowledge Elena. Or it just could be the fact that Damon was the most attractive man that she had helped in a very long time and she couldn't help but swoon a little.

"Yes," Damon said staring into her eyes and putting her under his spell...literally. "What is the next flight out of here that goes anywhere in the South Pacific besides Australia?" She hesitated a moment and then told him that she would check the computer.

"There is a flight leaving for New Zealand in an hour. That is the only one for the next three hours sir."

"Perfect," Damon smiled at her with false sweetness. "Book me two tickets on the flight in business class under the names Luke Brandon and Amanda Valentino and two tickets on your next flight to Brazil under the names Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Use this card for the first two to New Zealand and this one for the Brazil flight."

"Will that be all toady sir?" the woman asked.

"No, I need you to forget this conversation and us and if anyone asks you why you bumped two people off the New Zealand flight you tell them that you have no idea."

"Okay sir. Here are you tickets for Oceanic Flight 143 to New Zealand. I hope you have safe travels and enjoy your vacation!"

"Thank you so do I. Come on Amanda lets get you some soda for that upset stomach of yours." And with that Damon and Elena made their way toward security.

Damon compelled them past the check point without so much as a scan or pat down. "I don't think that they would let me keep the nine bags of human blood that are currently residing in this duffel."

They made their way toward the international departures gates at the far end of the airport, Damon holding Elena's hand and walking slightly in front of her while Elena just tried to look slightly nauseous and like she was fighting a pounding head ache. "Luke," "Amanda" said, with slight strain Damon turned toward her. "Look over toward the coffee kiosk. I think we might know him," she hissed through clenched teeth. Damon turned ever so slightly and then picked up his pace.

"Don't look at him and keep up the "partied to hard" act just like before. We are almost at the gate, when we get there we are sitting as close to the tunnel entrance as possible and I will compel the people there to let us board first," He looked at her for a moment. "We will get there unharmed but if an "incident" were to occur before that happens then I need you to run and get back to the car any way you can while I distract. I slipped my keys in your purse when we were in the elevator. And whatever you do... don't you dare look back. Got it?" Elena knew that he was dead serious and this was one of a handful of times that she had ever seen him so set on her doing what he said so she nodded. Then over the PA system it said that the boarding time for flight 143 was moved up due to a cancellation of another flight out of the same gate and first class passengers were to begin boarding. "Finally something good happened to us for once!" Damon smiled a little.

Fifteen minutes passed as they wove through the crowded corridor trying to remain unseen by the hybrid that had started to walk the hallways scanning the crowd. Another call went out over the PA stating that all business class and couch passengers should begin the boarding process. Damon sped up ever so slightly. They manage to get to the gate for flight 139 to Sydney when Damon tensed. Elena drew a breath and turned to look over her shoulder as casually as she could. Someone was making their way through the crowd at an alarming rate. Damon immediately flashed Elena onto his back piggy back style and blurred the rest of the way to the gate for their flight not caring who saw. His only concern was getting Elena and himself onto that plane. Lady Luck was smiling on them today because they had a decent head start and made it to the check-in counter before the hybrid even realized that it was Elena that Damon was leading through the airport. He had been sent to look for either Damon or Elena boarding a flight and had not expected that they would actually be together. From what Klaus had told him it was more likely that Damon would send Elena to the nearest airport to Mystic Falls and he would try to lead them on a wild goose chase using a decoy Elena, but for once Klaus was dead wrong. Damon stopped at the desk and compelled the man there to scan their tickets and allow them to board. Elena broke into a run down the tunnel as Damon waited for the scanner to process their tickets. With a bleep the tickets were processed and Damon tore down the tunnel.

"Hello sir so glad you made it we were just about to close the door for take off. Can I assist you in finding your seat?" the stewardess smiled and waited for his reply.

"No thank you but you could help me with something else though," he waited for her pupils to dilate as she slipped under his control before continuing. "I would like you to close the door now and tell the pilot that we are ready to take off." She nodded and moved toward the cockpit to relay his message.

Damon made his way up the aisle scanning for Elena. When he spotted her their eyes met and he nodded. She let out a breath of relief, they had done it. He made his way over to their seats and placed their bags in the over head compartment. Damon dramatically dropped into the seat beside her and smirked as if to say, "I told you I could get you away".

"Thank you Damon. I owe the fact that I am here and not enslaved to Klaus right now all to you. There is no way I could ever match what you have done for me but I'm going to try my hardest to in some way." Elena looked almost happy as she took his hand in her small one.

"Your welcome Elena. Besides if you were gone my life would be boring and I simply can't have that! I like to keep challenging myself and you always seem to be the source of those challenges for some reason." He chuckled and looked out the little window. "It looks like we're moving."

Elena looked out through the plexiglass at the tarmac. "Yup getting ready to leave into our next great adventure." Little did she know that it was not going to be the one she expected to happen.


	3. That Awkward Conversation

AN: Soooo sorry that I haven't updated in over a month! My beta and I have been crazy with school and we just got back from spring break! So this chapter is the longest yet and I hope you guys love it as much as I do! No one has left a review with the answers to the easter eggs yet! There is still a chance to get them and be recognized... Thank you for all the awesome reviews and positive thoughts on the story. It means so much to me to get feed back from readers. Please continue to review and I hope to have another chapter up sometime early next week! Enough rambing for on AN! Enjoy the Delena goodness that follows!

Chapter 3:That Awkward Conversation

Amazingly enough the flight to Los Angeles was uneventful. They had a layover there for a few days before they were going to complete the second leg of their journey to New Zealand. Damon had checked the statis of their flight on his iPhone before they had taken off because he has not been able to get the details at the ticket counter. Apparently the airline was going nuts and gave the flight a two day layover in LA. While he was at it, he had also booked them a hotel a little outside of LA on the beach so their room would be ready when they landed. Elena was sleeping on Damon's shoulder. She had ended up there about 20 minutes into the flight as the stress of the day's events finally caught up with her and the adrenaline wore off. Damon just smirked to himself and took a picture on his phone for future leverage. He didn't mind one bit that he was being used as a pillow because that was how he knew that Elena felt safe and comfortable around him. She was peaceful in her sleep and he didn't realize until all the stress and anxiety were cleared from her face how young she looked when she wasn't wearing the worried frown that had begun to make itself at home too often on her beautiful face. In that moment of looking down at her sleeping face he reflected on how much he loved her and had never stopped from the moment he met her. His thing with Rebekah was a mistake and he realized that waking up the next morning in bed with her instead of Elena. In fact that whole night he had been imagining that it was really Elena that he was with not the blonde Original sister. It made Damon so happy that he and Elena could move past their mistakes and were starting to get back to what they were over the summer, the dynamic duo, ready to take on the world together. And maybe, he hoped, something more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are beginning our decent toward LAX. At this time we would ask you to fasten your seat belts and return all chairs and tray tables to their upright and locked positions. It is a beautiful sunny day here in Los Angeles. The current temperature is 76 degrees and there is a light breeze from the southwest. All of us here at American and Oceanic Airlines hope you have a wonderful stay in Tinsel town." The intercom clicked off with a ding and Elena began to stir.

"Hey sleepy head," Damon said gently. "We are getting ready to land. There has been a change of plans since you drifted off. I looked up our flight online and according to the official listings of flights we have a two day layover in LA. Which I awesome for us because the human gets to recharge for a while. I know the kind of stress you have been living in for the past year Elena so I booked a room at a resort a little outside of the city and we are going to stay there and attempt to relax. But you never know we might have to go fight of some pixies that are out for blood or something. Are you good with that?"

Elena smiled a little and looked him in the eyes. "I don't really know what to say. I haven't had a vacation since my parents died. I need this really badly so I guess I'm going to go with thank you." Elena's smile broadened as she was still trying to wake up fully. "Just so you know I think you and I can handle some blood thirsty pixies but I am hoping to at least get in one day at the spa. I am assuming that since you are Damon Salvatore and you don't do anything half way that this place has a full spa. Am I right?"

"You most certainly are and that can be easily arranged if that is what you want," Damon smiled down at her as she straightened her clothes and tried to sort out the rats nest that her hair had become while she was sleeping. Giving up she threw it up into a ponytail and settled back into her seat.

"Well I won't say no if you really feel you must do book a spa day," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "But what would you do all day without having me to play the damsel in distress and forcing you to come up with a clever plan to save me once again?"

"I'm sure I can find something to do for one day that doesn't involve rescuing you. But maybe you could spare me a couple hours of your "you" time so I can cook you dinner?" Elena grinned.

" Why Mr. Salvatore, are you asking me out on a date?" Damon winked and said:

"Its only a date if you want to make it one."

As they exited the plane Damon casually took Elena's hand and waited for her to pull away now that there is no good reason for him to hold it. But to his surprise and delight she didn't take her hand out of his, if anything she gave it a gentle squeeze signaling that she was content with the current arrangement. He led her out of the airport and into the bright California sunshine. Both of them paused to adjust to the sudden brightness and slip on their sunglasses. Damon hailed them a cab and stuck Elena in the backseat before placing the bags in the trunk and slipping in next to her.

"Where are you two love birds off to?" the cab driver turned around and asked the "couple".

"To Huntington Beach and the Shorebreak Hotel. I know that it is a tiny bit outside of the metropolitan area but I can make it worth your while," Damon gave his most charming smile to the cabbie and with no further questions they were off. "Also sir can you just look back here for a moment," He did and Damon put him under his compulsion. "You will not remember anything we say during this car ride. You will only focus on your driving and unless I tell you otherwise you will be silent." Damon smiled at his handy work as the driver followed orders and pulled away from the curb and into the hectic traffic that is the norm in The City of Angels.

The conversation was easy between them but they stuck to neutral topics and didn't venture any deeper out of fear that the weirdness that was lurking under the seemingly pleasant surface would bubble up and make things awkward. That was something they couldn't afford now that they were on this journey together and were not parting ways anytime in the near future.

Elena was struggling with the fact that she was falling for Damon again, now that he didn't hate the world for reasons that Elena could only begin to understand. They were getting back to the way they had been that summer prior when Stefan was off being The Ripper with Klaus at his side. It scared her a little to think how quickly she could bounce back to liking Damon more than in a brother/sister way again but she decided that when she said that she would go into hiding with him she would just wait and see how the cards were going to fall. And even she couldn't deny they had chemistry.

Damon was also struggling with the new developments in their relationship. He wanted to jump for joy at the fact that she would hold his hand without a bat of her chocolate eyes, but as greedy as it made him sound he wanted more. Holding hands was borderline friendly and he had not laced his fingers through hers in a "couple" style. He knew that her walls and boundaries were still mostly in tacked where he was concerned. All he wanted to do right now was put his arm around her and inhale the intoxicating scent of her hair. If he was lucky she would probably start an uncomfortable conversation about how she wasn't ready to move forward yet and he shuttered mentally at the other possible outcome of crossing one of her neatly drawn lines. He didn't realize a silence had fallen over them until Elena broke it.

"So do you have a plan B if Klaus decides to make his way west? We can't really stay at a hotel that is reserved under your name and expect him not to dig a little to find it."

"That is why I have kept up our alias'. The hybrid at the airport didn't see what names were on the tickets, he only knew that we flew out of North Carolina to Los Angles and then to New Zealand. I booked the two spots that I canceled on our original flight with our real names and I booked the hotel room with Luke and Amanda. Hopefully that will spread Klaus thin enough between Brazil and the mid Pacific that he won't have the muscle to check LA." Damon stretched his arms over his head and settled one behind Elena, not quite touching her. "I think we will be okay here and we aren't staying in the city like he would expect. If we needed to we could get a car from the hotel and go to another airport to take a different flight out but it's not likely at this point and time. I am quite good with the odds, too bad we didn't go to Vegas."

Elena rolled her eyes. "You in Sin City is not something I want to experience anytime in the immediate future. Especially since all the strippers probably know you by name not to mention reputation." Damon laughed.

"Oh honey if only you knew. Vegas and I are old pals that go waaaay back. Stefan and I met there once in the 80s, that turned ugly real fast and not for the reason you would think." Damon looked out the window and stared out to the ocean. "When we get there what do you want to do after we get settled in our suite? Do you need food or do you want to hit the beach and soak up some rays?"

"I haven't eaten since this morning which seems like a century ago so I think food would be a good idea." Damon nodded, pulled out his iPhone and typed in the number for the hotel.

"Hello my name is Luke Brandon and I made a reservation for an ocean view suite? Yes room 23. I was wondering if you could send up two of all the best things on your in house menu to the room after we arrive? Yes thank you so much and have a good day." Elena giggled with delight.

"Damon you don't have to do that, this trip in and of itself is probably costing you a fortune..." Damon cut her off.

"See the thing is all that money has just been sitting there for a good hundred years and Stefan and I have barely made a dent in it because we have continued adding to it. I _want _to do this for you Elena so you should let me spoil you a little while we are on this extended vacation of sorts."

"You know I have missed this side of you. The one that cares for others and would do anything to keep people happy and safe."

"There is only one person that I would die for or anything else along those lines, you." Damon held her gaze and gave her a look that feeling that he meant every word. And that scared her.

She looked away and left his words hanging in the air without a response and lucky for her at that very moment they pulled into the hotel driveway. As soon as the cab stopped she jumped out and made her way toward the door without checking to see if Damon was following behind her. He wasn't. He stood there stunned on the circle drive. Damon thought that they had progressed far enough for him to begin to share his feelings with her but apparently he had guessed wrong.

Elena went straight to the front desk to try to check into their room. She knew she shouldn't be avoiding him like this but she couldn't help it. This was overwhelming her. Stefan had only been out of her life for a month and Damon revealing major feelings and forcing her to see them was not something she was emotionally ready for. Even though she had feelings too, they definitely weren't as strong as his. She just isn't ready to face what all of this means for the two of them. She wanted to be secure in herself and her feelings before she dragged him into her messy life as more than a friend or a person to lean on. With a silent sigh she approached the man behind the marble counter where the sign said guest services was.

"Hi my name is Amanda Valentino and my um, friend called and made a reservation for the two of us under Luke Brandon. I was wondering if the room was ready for us?"

"I will need to see his ID before I can let you up there, but yes it is ready and as soon as you are completely checked in the room service you ordered will be right up." Elena put a somewhat stiff smile on her face and tried not to be irritated at the man she knew didn't have anything to do with why she was suddenly so uptight.

"Okay thank you for your help I think Luke is getting our bags out of the car and he will be in momentarily." The man behind the desk gave her a real smile that made hers seem even more fabricated.

"That's fine ma'am why don't you have a seat in the lounge area until he does and I will have one of the staff bring you something cool to drink. What would you like?" Elena hesitated before replying.

"An unsweetened ice tea would be amazing thank you sir," and with that Elena made her way toward the inviting lounge area. She sat so she could see the door and so she could watch for Damon who seemed to have disappeared. She understood why he didn't want to face her and she felt bad about it, but she still wasn't ready to take on another potentially disastrous relationship with one of the last people in her life that she felt completely safe with.

Meanwhile Damon decided to have a bellboy bring their bags into storage while he went to the beach alone. He needed to think and clear his head and he found in his over one hundred years of living that one of the best ways to do that is to walk alone preferably by water. When he was young, his place was around the pond on the Lockwood property. Now he is taking refuge on the shore of a much larger pond.

When he reached the sand he slipped off his shoes and socks and felt the warm sand between his toes. Damon rolled up his pants and started to make his way down the beach. He walked where the water just started to lap the sand where the waves rolled in and waited. A wave rolled up and covered his feet and then pulled away. He sank a little into the sand. He stood there like that, slowing sinking and remembering the last time he had done this. He had been with his mother, Lydia, as a young child. Their little family of three had taken a trip to the beach. Stefan was not yet in the picture and his father had wanted to get out of Mystic Falls for a while. As soon as the ocean was in site his mother ordered the driver to stop and she got out of the carriage and helped Damon down as well. They waved to Giuseppe as she took his hand and started to run. Not too fast as his legs were still short with boyhood but fast enough that her long skirts blew behind her as she moved. She ran, holding his hand until they reached the shore. His mother hiked up her long skirt and then she told him she wanted to play a game with him. She said that she wanted both of them to stand where the waves met the shore and let the water wash over their feet. He was not to move, he was to let the waves sink him into the sand. She said that who ever "sank" the farthest would win. So Damon did as she said and he let himself sink into the soft sand. With every wave their feet became more buried and their giggles grew. He thought his mother's game was silly but even at just five years old he wanted to make her happy so he played along. That was his single happiest memory of her. She had gotten very sick only a few years after Stefan was born and had died when he was seven. He completely immersed himself in it and let the happiness fill him up as he relived it. And at that moment he made a choice. He was going to win Elena over no matter what but he was going to be patient about it because she needed to come to him. And also because that's what his mother would have told him. So he gathered his shoes and made his way back toward the hotel.

Elena had been sipping her iced tea when Damon suddenly materialized on the love seat next to her. "Let's get checked in and then we need to talk," that was all he said before he walked to the guest services desk leaving Elena on the couch dreading the conversation that they could no longer avoid.

Damon came back a few moments later with two electronic key cards and their bags over his shoulder.

"The elevator is down the hallway to the right." Elena stood, leaving her glass on the coffee table assuming one of the numerous uniformed people would pick it up. She walked beside Damon down the sky blue hall to the end where the elevator was waiting to take them upstairs. Damon punched the button with his free hand and with a ding the shiny doors slide open.

"After you _dear_," then he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I had to correct Eric at the front desk. You know our cover is that we are getting away for the weekend as lovers right? Or did I conveniently forget to mention that?" He smirked at the daggers she shot in his general direction.

"Apparently it must have slipped your mind when we spent a good five hours on a plane and another one in the backseat of a cab," her words were venomous. "Well _honey_ I guess we will have to play that up in _public._" He was not starting this conversation off in a way that wouldn't have her wanting to deck him every time he opened his mouth. The tension and irritation radiating off of her could have choked an elephant numerous times over.

Lucky for Damon they reached their floor before she could physically harm him, but he loved when she got all riled up especially if he was doing the riling. As they made their way down the bright hall to the end where their room was positioned Damon slid his hand into hers as a test. He got the result he was expecting when she pulled away and he sighed to himself. He had taken it too far yet again and Elena was closing herself off.

The key card made the lock turn green and Damon pushed the door open revealing a modern yet cozy interior that perfectly balanced classic elegance and modern function. The tones were all blues and greens and the light flooded in from the glass wall overlooking the sea. There was a sitting area with a large entertainment system that greeted you when you walked in. A white overstuffed couch and a couple of inviting chairs were positioned so that one could easily view the ocean and the TV without strain. On the far side of the room there was a small kitchenette with a breakfast bar. A door on the north wall lead to what Elena assumed was the bedroom. She couldn't deny even though he drove her up the wall on a regular basis, Damon had phenomenal taste.

Elena left Damon in the main room where he was checking out the view to go and locate her bed. She opened the door revealing one large California king sized bed covered in squishy pillows and a turquoise comforter. When she saw two doors on the opposite wall she assumed that another bedroom was behind one of them. She picked the one closest to her and it revealed a bathroom with an enormous shower. She closed that one and made her way to the second door. When she turned the knob and opened it she became livid. It was a giant walk in closet. The only thoughts racing through her head were how many ways could she kill Damon.

She stormed back into the main room where Damon had some baseball game on the TV and proceeded to let him feel her rage.

"What the hell are you thinking getting a room with one bed? We are awkward enough as it is and you just want to add to it! Just so you know either you are taking the couch or I am because I don't trust you enough to behave!" Damon just stood there and smirked.

"Looks like its time for our chat," He gestured for her to sit down on the couch next to him. "Elena I honestly booked this room because it was the only one left. I was going to take the couch and let you have the bed. I really hate how you just assume I did this in a desperate attempt to get in your pants! You always seem to see the worst in me and yes if this had happened to us a year ago that would have been the reason for my booking one bed but I have changed and I thought you knew that. I am _trying _to be the man that I was always supposed to be but its hard because I have been this monster for too long and its going to take time to get back on track," He paused to let her process what he was saying and register that he meant it. "I care about you and I know you aren't ready to move any farther forward. I am willing to keep things friendly until that day comes Elena, because that is how much I care. With me there will never be pressure to take the next step or do something you aren't comfortable with."

"I know Damon and I am really sorry for jumping the gun and assuming that you had ulterior motives. It's just the stress has been too high today and I cracked in the cab. I am still working through some issues and even though you didn't think you were, you were pushing me to sort out feelings that I wasn't and still aren't ready to face. I care about you too and thank you for understanding that I need time to not only heal but to find myself again." And with that she leaned in and gave him a hug. His arms automatically found their way around her small frame and he completely surrounded her, making her feel safe and loved. That was really all she needed right now, someone to help her put herself back together again. Elena pulled back and went to answer the knock that had interrupted their moment.

"Who is it?" she asked hesitating with her hand on the handle.

"Room service," came the reply. Damon had come up behind her and she looked at him, silently asking if it was safe to open the door. He nodded. The man on the other side had a cart laden with silver domes. The "couple" stepped back and allowed him to wheel it to the kitchen. He set all the plates on the counter and put the covers back on the cart.

"Is everything to your liking?" Damon smiled and slipped the man a ten-dollar bill.

"Yes thank you very much and have a good day." He escorted the waiter out and shut the door. "Well let's see what they call the best on their menu, shall we?" With a wink he lead Elena to the waiting food.


	4. La La Land

AN: Hey guys I thought I would be updating a little sooner than this but I had some technical difficulties. So sorry about that. I would like to say thank you for all the awesome feedback you have given me. If you don't want to PM I have an email account set up and a twitter. The email is and the twitter is delena_forewood . Thank you guys for reading and enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 4: La La Land

After a filling dinner of the best the the hotel had to offer, Damon decided that it might be a good idea to give the human some rest and popped in a movie from the collection below the TV. Elena went to her room and dug her PJ's out of her jammed duffel. Elena would never take the feeling of her most comfortable pajamas for granted after this day. She couldn't believe how much her day changed in a matter of minutes. She had planned on doing laundry and other non supernatural related activities but the moment Damon had entered her house through her window instead of the door she knew something was up. At the time she has assumed Stefan had returned and couldn't suppress the little rush of hope that had entered her heart. But the minute she saw the look in Damon's eyes that tiny bit of hope was replaced with a whole lot of panic. Now over nine hours later she was drained and wanted one thing, rest.

As she was slipping the top over her head she thought about that how out of all the sleepwear options she had in her draws, Damon had somehow known to grab this pair, her favorite. She had never worn them in front of him that she knew of but then again it was Damon that she is talking about. She really hadn't been giving him enough credit for knowing what she liked and didn't. She was content that she had him to take care of her in the moments when being human got in the way of her being able to do it herself, even if right now it was just on the friendship level.

As she made her way toward the giant sectional that took up most of the entertainment area she noticed that Damon had made his way to the kitchenette and was making something the in microwave.

"I found some popcorn in here and I thought that if we were going to do movie night we better go the whole nine yards." The microwave dinged, signaling that the snack was ready. Damon poured it into a bowl and made his way back to the entertainment area. Elena had her feet up on the couch and a pillow behind her head. Damon set the bowl down on the coffee table and lifted her feet so that he could sit with them in his lap. Then he hesitated.

"Is this okay? I don't want you to blow up like Mt. St. Helens on me again." Elena just nodded and pushed the play button.

In the middle of the movie Damon began rubbing her feet. Elena hadn't realized how sore her feet had been until his fingers had started to work out the knots. Damon smirked at the sigh that escaped her. Elena despite using every ounce of her will power to try to surpress it, blushed and had to turn away from Damon's cat that ate the canary grin that appeared on his face when he saw the sudden color in her cheeks. She put all of her focus back into the movie.

Elena began to get drowsy near the end of the film and ended up falling asleep before the end. When the movie ended Damon turned all the equipment off and took the dishes to the kitchen to see if Elena was going to wake up on her own. When he returned from loading the dishwasher, he found Elena curled up in a ball on her side. She looked cold so Damon decided that he would just take her to bed himself. He scooped her small frame up in his arms, gently so that he wouldn't wake her, and carried her to the bedroom. Damon effortlessly pulled down the covers and placed Elena under them before giving her a small kiss on her head. She had had a day full of more stress than any one normal person should be able to handle. He felt guilty that he had caused some of it with his advances. Damon leaned down and kissed the top of her head softly.

"Sweet dreams Elena. Tomorrow will be a better day and I promise I am going to try my damnedest to keep my emotions in check," He walked toward the door and at the last second paused and whispered at an almost inaudible tone:

"I love you."

Elena woke to sunlight streaming in from the wall of glass that framed a breath taking view of the Pacific Ocean. She wondered what it would be like to wake up to a view like that everyday. For a brief moment she wished that she didn't have to leave this comfy bed today or ever. This is the most rested she had felt in much too long. Stretching her arms above her head and sitting up Elena registered the smell of breakfast. Her stomach grumbled as she slid out of bed and slipped into the fluffy white robe that she figured Damon must have placed at the end of the bed while she was still dreaming.

Damon had been up since seven this morning because his body was still on Virginia time. So he had gotten to unpacking and checking out what supplies the kitchenette had stocked and what he need to acquire to carry out his plan to make Elena dinner. Surprisingly the kitchen had pretty much everything h needed besides a few key ingredients. He had already called guest services and were preparing to send up the rest of the food that he required. He also had ordered breakfast for Elena and himself around nine thirty so that it would arrive by ten when he planned to wake Elena.

Just as he had closed the door behind the waiter that had set up the food on the table for him, Elena walked out of the bedroom looking more rested than he had seen her in a very long time. She almost had a glow to her and that wasn't helping him stay in control of his need to touch her. She smiled at him.

"Morning," she moved to go sit down at the table and Damon followed her lead and took his seat as well. "Well I can see you have been a busy beaver while I was conked out." Gesturing toward the spread of food on the table.

"Well I do remember when I was human that after a long day and a long sleep that I would wake up starving so I ordered and planned to wake you up when it got here. But you seem to be one step ahead of me which isn't normal for you," he said with is signature smirk plastered across his face. "But I guess I have never been around you when you are this well rested before and there is always a first time for everything."

Elena nodded as she picked up her fork and cut off a piece of the omelet that was sitting in front of her. As she chewed her eyes widened. "You got me feta and spinach? How did you know that this is my favorite kind of omelet?" Damon smiled.

"You would think that after spending an entire summer together almost 24/7 you wouldn't question my knowledge of your favorite things," he gestured to the to two of them. "Yet here we sit and you still have that look of utter disbelief on you pretty face."

Elena blushed and tried to redeem herself. "Well I just assumed that you didn't pay all that much attention to the little things like almost ever other guy on the planet."

"Elena Jane Gilbert! You know I'm not just any guy! I enjoy being around you, which let me tell you is a rare thing for me to want to be around anyone for extended lengths of time, so I notice things. I know that you don't like caramel and love dark chocolate. You hate rap music and could listen to Jack Johnson for hours on end. The book sitting next to your bed right now is Pride and Prejudice. And you love the sound of the rain because it calms you," Elena looked at him with wide eyes, just now realizing how much he knew about her and her little mannerisms. Stefan had never really taken the time to learn the nitty-gritty details of her life and Damon seemed to recognize that she was thinking that.

"Sweetheart don't kid yourself I know you better than my idiot of a brother ever did and ever will or any guy for that matter. I lo... like everything about you so I try to learn as much of it as I can."

Elena was still sitting there like a deer in the headlights. She couldn't believe that she had been so naive to the fact that Damon had been studying her for the past six months. It was a lot to process for her on top of everything else. Though it did scare her that someone could care about her that much, it also helped her clarify some of her own feelings that she had been battling to understand. She knew that there was something between her and Damon and probably always would be. She just had to come to terms with the fact that it wasn't all on his part, she has feelings too, it has just taken her much longer to come around and begin to accept them. But in this moment, Elena could see herself with Damon in a permanent setting for the first time. In the past she could see the two of them having a heated night or two and then fizzling out and becoming awkward, now she could begin to see them in a more enduring state. This moment is the first time Elena is willing to admit that she has been falling for Damon Salvatore for a long time. Who knew an omelet could help her sort out some complicated feelings!

Breakfast was finished in almost silence which alerted Damon to the fact that Elena just needed some space to think. After what he had said her he realized he may have broken his promise to her just a little. He didn't see his admission as pressure but the look in her eyes told him otherwise. She looked overwhelmed but he needed her to know. He was tired of hiding his feelings and watching her from a safe distance. Sure he was a big part of her life but that had become not enough for him lately. Damon knew it was greedy but he wanted her as his. He knew it was inevitable but Elena didn't, at least not yet.

An hour later Elena found herself in heaven. A masseuse was placing hot rocks on her recently kneaded shoulders and back. She felt completely at peace for the first time in over a year and half. The stress from her everyday life was melting off of her and she felt five pounds lighter. She let her mind relax and wander. Damon somehow found his way into her thoughts which, she was unwilling to admit even to herself and especially Damon, was happening more often than ever before. Elena smiled to herself as she pictured his icy ocean blue eyes and his true smile. Just because she was supposed to be "sorting out her feelings" doesn't mean that she can't appreciate his gorgeous face right?

A few minutes passed and the woman giving her the massage took the rocks off her back and began to rub it again. Elena slipped deeper into her own personal nirvana to the point where she drifted off to sleep. As she sank deeper into unconsciousness, Elena began to dream. She found herself sitting in the green grass under a tree, wild flowers surrounding her. She knew this place well and it saddened her. It was where her family went for picnics when her parents were still alive. She hadn't been back there since the accident but her mind seemed to remember the details as if she was there now. Then suddenly Elena wasn't alone in the beautiful meadow. Damon appeared and walked toward her with a grin on his face. Dream Elena felt her heart flutter and she grinned back. When he made it over to her, she stood up and he pulled her into his arms and swung her around as though he hadn't seen her for a very long time. She felt giddy and in love, more than she ever felt with Stefan. She knew that in this dream Damon loved her more than anything else in the world and she loved him the same way. They were happy and completely smitten. He sat down with her in his lap and just held her in his strong arms. He held her in a possessive way and she felt safe in his protective embrace. Damon smiled down at her and his love for her showed in his eyes. Elena felt whole again.

As Elena woke she tried to resist because she didn't want the dream to end. Reality was nothing compared to what she had just experienced. This dream was like a glimpse into what her future could be like if she allowed Damon in. She already knew what life with Stefan would have been like, and at the time it was just what she needed. Stefan to her was like tofu, it kept you alive but didn't completely fill you up. Elena had never felt complete with Stefan and that is what she had been looking for. She had needed someone to fill the gap in her life that her parents had left behind when they had departed the land of the living. Sure Stefan had made her happy and she loved him but she still felt as though something was missing. That dream had shown her that Damon was the missing piece to the puzzle that had become her life. She had just been too stubborn and refused to see it until now. Elena Gilbert wanted this dream to become a reality more than anything. She was ready for her new beginning to start.

While Elena was out having her "girl time", Damon started his prep for their picnic on the beach. He hadn't told her that was what they were going to be doing but he knew that she wold love it. He had never done something like this for a girl before and it made him giddy to be able to do this for Elena even if she wasn't his yet. When he was around ten, Damon began to spend time in the kitchen of the Salvatore house. It was an escape for him as the death of his mother was still effecting him greatly. His mother hadn't cooked much because his father always had staff on hand. Damon became very close with the older cook Alice, who was like the grandmother that he never had, and she taught him everything he knows about cooking. Alice had worked on the Lockwood plantation until she became to old to carry out the physical labor the job had required. The Lockwoods had wanted to get rid of her so Damon's mother had hired her as their full time cook and even paid her. Alice in turn learned all the Salvatore family recipes and even added her own twists to some of them. She was one of the only humans from his past that Damon still missed.

Damon decided he would make lasagna because he had a feeling that Elena never had authentic Italian before and he thought it would be best to ease her in slowly. He answered the door and was greeted by the bellboy who came bearing the rest of the ingredients that he needed. Once he had them in the kitchen Damon began to make the dough for the noodles. It was very therapeutic and one of his favorite things to do because it kept his hands busy and allowed his mind to wander. He thought about Elena of course. She was always on his mind in some capacity. Damon found himself thinking about how he was going to convince her that he was what she needed. Elena had seemed lost since he had met her. Not many people picked up on it especially when she had been with his brother but he had. Even before he knew that her parents had died he could tell something was missing in her life. He rarely felt that she was complete but one of the very few times that he did was when he had kissed her on her front porch. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was but he felt her shift when his lips met hers for their first real kiss. In that moment she became something more.

By the time one o'clock rolled around Damon had finished the lasagna and had placed it in the oven to cook. He had purposely booked Elena's appointments so that she would have her massage and soak in a hot bath first, eat a late lunch and then go for her nails. He wanted his dinner to be a complete surprise so he needed her gone all day until he was ready. While it was cooking Damon took the time to arrange for the front desk to set up his picnic on the beach. He wanted it to be simple with just a blanket and some pillows on the ground and a few candles for lighting when the sun went down. Damon had left it in the capable hands of the hotel staff to have it ready by six. Elena would be back in the room by four so he figured that was enough time for her to get dressed and to walk down the beach to his picnic. Feeling like he could finally take a break Damon decided to take a shower and relax a little himself. He wasn't into the whole spa thing but why should Elena be the only one who got to recharge?

The shower hadn't been as good as the one he had back at the boarding house but you really can't compare a hotel shower to one you designed yourself. By the time he was all dressed and clean the timer for the lasagna went off. Damon made his way to the kitchen and pulled it out of the oven to cool. Opening the fridge he pulled out the spinach he was going to use to make the citrus salad. While this was not one of his family recipes or Alice's, it was one of Elena's favorites so he decided that the theme for the dinner would be the old world meets the new. He cut up the oranges and added the dried cranberries and the dressing. Placing it in a pretty bowl that he found in one of the cupboards, he made his way to the phone and called the front desk to have someone come and pick up the food.

Ten minutes later the kitchen was completely clean and the food was taken down stairs to be brought outside right before Damon and Elena made their way to the beach. Not a minute after the the door had been shut behind the wait staff, Damon heard the keycard lock buzz signaling that Elena was back from her day of luxury.

"Wow you look more relaxed than I have ever seen you not counting when you are asleep! Did you enjoy yourself?" Elena smiled.

"Yes! I feel more like the old me that you never have had the pleasure to meet."

"I have met old you remember? Is the name Georgia ringing a bell?" Elena smirked.

"No that was drunk me. This is Elena Gilbert, the girl who was happy all the time and always put together without a care in the world," Elena quickly added. "Well maybe not all of that is true right now but I'm pretty damn close."

"I'm glad that you feel even remotely happy after the hell you have been through in the past two years," Damon playfully pushed her toward the bedroom. "Now go get ready. Wear something that you would wear after the sun goes down so you won't be cold."

"Why? Aren't you making one of your famous dinners?" Elena looked puzzled trying to figure out what she was missing.

"Well I am but you get to enjoy it in a much nicer setting than this hotel room. So go get ready Princess because we are getting out of here for the night." And with that Elena made her way to her room to get ready.

She emerged a half hour later with her hair in loose waves and wearing jeans and a white flowy shirt.

"I don't know how out of all the clothes you stuffed in that bag that you managed to grab the one shirt I haven't had the chance to wear yet but I am going to let it slide even though its borderline creepy." Damon laughed.

"Actually I just thought that you always look good in white and you don't wear it to often." It was Elena's turn to laugh.

"Well I hang out with people who drink blood and bad things always seem to happen around me. A+B=C, I don't wear it too often because I think most of my white shirts would be beyond repair at this point."

"Fair enough. But I still think that white is definitely _your_ color." Damon reached out and pushed a piece of hair that had fallen on her face behind her ear and held her gaze.

"Well Mr. Salvatore since when are you the end all be all fashion expert?" Elena started to walk toward the door and Damon offered her his arm. She smiled and gladly took it.

"Since I never wore grunge in the 90's and still think that the 20's and the 30's will never go out of style." He opened the door and waited for her to cross the threshold before closing it behind them and walking ahead of her to push the elevator button. He felt that if he was going to all this trouble to try to sway her feelings his way, he better do it the way he was raised to by his mother and Alice.

"Wow Damon did you do all this?" They had made their way to the beach and started walking away from the hotel down an empty stretch of sand. There was no one in sight and Damon couldn't have asked for more perfect weather. The sun was still shining but was starting to make it's way to meet the sea once more. There was a light breeze but instead of giving you a chill it was refreshing. Damon had led the way for about five minutes when Elena saw his surprise. There was a blanket set up in the sand and a giant picnic basket sitting next to it. Two turquoise plates and utensil settings were sitting opposite each other on the blanket. A few pillows were scattered around and an extra blanket sat folded near by. Little candles flickered, surrounding the picnic in a warm glow. Elena couldn't think of a time that someone had gone to this much trouble for her.

"I had a little help from the lovely staff but I swear that I cooked all the food and picked out all the decor." Elena grinned so wide that Damon feared her face might freeze that way, not that he would mind, he loved her smile. "Well are we just going to stand here while the food gets cold? I worked much too hard on it for you not to enjoy it at the appropriate temperature."

They really did enjoy their dinner. The food was some of the best Elena had ever had and Damon was making her laugh more than she could ever remember. At one point she had tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. The conversation was so effortless now that Elena had worked out her feelings. She was planning on slipping that in somewhere but she was so easily wrapped up in the little world he created that she forgot for quite a while. Damon could sense that something had changed between them but he didn't want to act on it, he realized that she had to come to him, so he waited.

The sun began to set and sink back into the ocean. Orange and pink hues filled the sky and the candles soon became their main source of light. As the light faded more with every minute Elena remembered what she had been planning to tell him. The conversation lulled and she got her chance.

"Damon?" He turned his gaze away from one beauty to another and faced her.

"Yes Elena?" She licked her lips nervously.

"Today I kind of made myself look objectively at our situation," Damon looked a little startled. For some reason the way she worded that made him fear that she had decided to reject him. He braced himself but let her continue. "I have known for a while though I didn't want to admit it to myself let alone anyone else that I need you. You have evolved into my rock and you keep me grounded. If I had to go through the hell I did the past year and a half, especially last summer, without you I think I would be in a mental hospital right now or dead. Granted you were the cause of some of my stress, and still are at times, but I have come to terms with the fact that I don't care. You have changed me for the better as a person. I never thought I would be able to be happy again when my parents died but Stefan made me feel just a little bit more alive. But then this past summer you were the one that made me laugh and tried to shelter me from the horror story that my life had become. And I knew you would walk through fire for me if it meant that I would be happy forever. You did all that because you loved me. I denied and denied that you did but it became obvious to me."

Damon began to relax a little. He had been studying her face during her little speech and saw no sign of hurt or regret in her brown eyes. But at the same time he didn't let hope take over.

"Now this may sound like the most cliche thing ever but, today I had a dream today in the spa. It was a glimpse into what our life could be like together. I had never felt more happy in my entire life than I did in that little piece of time. I didn't want to wake up. So I want to make it real. I am falling in love with you Damon and have been for a long time."

For a moment nothing happened. Damon just sat there. His mind was moving a mile a minute trying to process everything she had just admitted. Then he smiled the brightest smile Elena ever saw.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that." Damon began to lean in and Elena closed her eyes. She felt his hand caress her cheek and his breath on her lips. When she heard it.

"Damon? Elena?" Damon pulled back and turned toward the voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

AN: Duh Duh Duuuh. Who is the mystery person? PM or email me with your guesses!


End file.
